The development of a software product may involve the creation of a number of different versions of the product and portions of the product. For example, developers may periodically modify and update portions of the source code of the software product to improve functionality and/or to correct errors in the product as they are discovered. In some cases, different developers will work on portions of the same software product in parallel.
A Software Configuration Management (SCM) tool may help maintain, track, and distribute different versions of the source code. For example, one developer might use the SCM tool to ensure that he or she is accessing the latest version of a source code routine before making any changes.
Although an SCM tool may help track different versions of source code, in some cases this information may not be sufficient to allow for the development of a software product in a complex software production landscape. For example different versions of source code might be used to create different executable versions, which in turn might be distributed to testing environments and/or production systems. As a result, it can be difficult to track different versions of an application in a software development and production process.
Approaches that may improve the ability to maintain, track, and distribute different versions throughout a software production landscape could, therefore, be desirable. Moreover, it may advantageous to provide one or more tools that facilitate these abilities in an efficient and convenient manner.